


Yule Ball Vignettes

by nightfalltwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen
Summary: Three vignettes. Three separate moments. All connected by the Triwizard Tournament's Yule Ball.





	Yule Ball Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a gift exchange in 2006. George and Fred are not a pairing

~*~*~*~

_Neville: The Yule Ball: Three in the morning_

Fumbling and fourteen, Neville wipes a sweaty palm on his trouser pants then finally takes hold of Ginny's hand, leading her out into the courtyard. The air is cold and Neville offers her his outer robe. It swallows her up.

All of her hair has come out of the upswept style she'd arrived in and it makes her look much older than her thirteen years. It falls in tumbles around her shoulders, slipped loose from multiple hairpins and dance floor exertion.

Neville loved the way she twirled.

Their fingers entwine and Neville asks Ginny if she had a good time. Breath pools about them in soft clouds of moisture. She did.

He wonders if maybe it was because he had asked her to go and being a third year this had been the only way she could go. But she seems to read his mind and she gives his hand a squeeze and tells him that he made the evening extra special and she couldn't imagine being here with anyone else.

This is the night that Neville gets his first kiss. It's delicate like snowfall and pressed softly to his cheek.

~*~*~*~

_Cedric: The Yule Ball: Three in the morning_

Cedric decides that he's not so tired that he needs to go to bed just yet and, after having escorting Cho back to Ravenclaw, he undoes his necktie and strolls along the corridors of the school, listening to the paintings snore. He allows himself to relax. The next task isn't for a number of weeks and he's finished all his holiday homework.

There are couples snogging in the darkened alcoves.

Cedric keeps walking.

How he ends up near Gryffindor Tower, he doesn't know, but somehow he's there and the Fat Lady is scolding him for being out so late. He tells her that there's a ball on and like lightening (Cedric didn't know a painted woman could move that fast) she is gone to watch the final stragglers as they whirl about downstairs.

All at once he's knocked down by a flurry of pastel blue and ribbons and mussed hair.

He helps Hermione Granger to her feet and finds the shoe that she lost when they both fell down. Tears streak her face and she looks very small and tired and hurt. Cedric doesn't promise anything to her. But he does put his arm around her.

They spend the small hours of the morning talking about nothing, which is the best kind of talking.

Just before dawn, Cedric brings her back to Gryffindor Tower. He is caught up in the moment of being not so Hufflepuff, and very heroic as a champion, and he kisses her lightly. He's certain she won't tell anyone and if she does, he doesn't think he minds so much.

It's just nice to see her smile.

~*~*~*~

_Fred and George Weasley: The Yule Ball: Three in the morning_

Fred finds George spread-eagle on his bed a very stupid smile on his face. In the other bunk Lee Jordan snores loud enough to rattle the windows. Fred casts a silencing charm on their mate and bounces down onto George's bed, sitting cross-legged.

He asks if George got a kiss.

He asks if George got more than that.

He asks because his twin disappeared halfway through the Ball and Fred hasn't seen him until now.

He asks if Angelina had any idea that she was out with George instead of him.

George just grins stupidly and that's all the answer that Fred needs.


End file.
